Six Straight Furs
by Annabelle Rae
Summary: Apparently, six straight furs led to the conception of the youngest daughter of Sumire Shouda and Kokoro Yome. Now five, young Sumiko tells us how the Shouda-Yome family works. Oh, and more.


******Dedication: **For**Black Maya, Carolle Royale, **and**Sunshine and SMiles **because they asked me to write humor—though this really isn't—and I promised them I'd tell them once I did.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a weird story with a perfectly bizarre plot. Still, I enjoyed writing this. It had a different atmosphere than what I usually write, so I guess, this was a breath of fresh air. I apologize in advance for inconsistent tenses and other mistakes you might notice. I wrote this during a brownout, and I must admit; this was only written for an hour or less. I had to hurry; there was no electricity, so I was unsure if my laptop would make it. I know it sounds stupid. I should just write it the day after, no? Or I could proofread it the following day or something. But I don't know. I really miss writing, and I just _had_ to write—and publish—despite the unfortunate circumstances.

This isn't _really _humor—I just didn't know where else to put it under. This is basically how I would tell this story if I were the five-year old daughter of Koko and Sumire. :) Oh, and I think I digressed a bit. Boo. :P

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I do own Gakuen Alice. And I'm also a wizard, a goddess, _and _an Alice. Awesome, no? I hope you get the point.

* * *

I wasn't supposed to be born.

Oh, wait. That came out really wrong. I'm not suicidal, okay? What did mom call them again? Eh… I forgot. Anyway, I'm not one of those people—the ones not happy with stuff happening to them so they cut and wear all these black clothes and rebel against their parents. On the contrary, I'm perfectly happy with my life. I am the youngest of the Shouda-Yome's, Sumiko, and I'm the second most beautiful person in the world—mommy said she was the first. And I agree! She has these adorable curls and awesome emerald green hair… and it's not cellophaned, nor colored!

Where am I again? Oh! I wasn't really supposed to be born. Mom and Dad wanted to stop having children after my second older bro. But well, I happened! My brother would joke about that sometimes. I don't remember what he called it, anyway. Something about number six, and fur, and straight. What he would usually say was, _"Dad and Mom were just_ six_-ually _fur_-_straighted_." _I never understood, though, because how could I be made just because of six straight furs? Right? My bro could be so dumb sometimes.

So, back to the story, about me being not supposed to be born… mommy told me what happened. She said that she found out that daddy had a bitch—I think that was what she said. And, she _really _wanted to go out of the house then. She said that she told my father he was an asshole, secretly seeing this man-stealer, and that she would be leaving him for good.

That morning, according to mommy, they had a fight. Mom would get her things, and dad would return them to their places—inside the cabinets, or in the cupboards and shelves. But mom wouldn't budge, and dad—well, he was very unlucky—had to go to work. So, mom was left with my eldest bro, my sis, and my other brother. She packed their things and got ready to go back to her hometown.

One problem, though.

They were kids. Like, seven, three, and two-year olds. And mom said that that was a huge problem, because it was hard carrying them, along with six suitcases. Plus, her manicure would be ruined. And my siblings might get lost; she couldn't risk it. And that if she carried my second bro and my sis, her brand new Xara clothes might get ruined—like, they might vomit or spit on it.

So she stayed home. She just gave daddy a silent treatment when he came back. I asked her what that meant, and she said, she didn't talk to dad nor let him near her. She said she loathed daddy and all that time.

But then, weekend came, and dad brought her to this high class mall. He told her to buy anything she'd like. She spent more than five hundred thousand yen there, she said. Also, they also got to eat in this five-star hotel. And daddy prepared this uber sweet apology, so mom forgave him in the end.

Then, two years later, they had me. Daddy and mommy were so happy. Daddy would also keep telling me that I was his little princess, to which mommy would say, "But I'm the queen, alright?"

Needless to say, we're a very happy family right now—now, as in, five years after I was born. Daddy and mommy would fight frequently, though. Usually, it would start with daddy saying how mommy's curls looked horrible, or something about Uncle Natsume and Uncle Ruka's Fan Club. Then mom would shout and bring up his past _bitches. _Then, poof! They would keep on shouting at each other, throwing plates, and walking out. I don't know what happens during night, though. Their room had always been locked, but I would usually wake up, in the middle of the night, to the sound of their bed creaking, daddy screaming, _"Sumire!", _and mom shouting, "_Koko!"._

Creepy, isn't it? For all I know, they might be wrestling or something, and continuing all their fights there. At the dead of the night, really. They were just _too _noisy sometimes. I would tell my eldest brother to ask them to stop, but he would just shrug and say, "Let them be".

The following day, however, they would be all lovey-dovey and sweet, as if nothing happened the day before. But mom would always complain, saying that she didn't get enough sleep during the night.

To that, all my siblings would snicker, and I would be left all clueless.

Unfair, isn't it? But really, we're a happy family, nonetheless. I know that daddy and mommy love each other, and that my siblings care for me. I do, too. There might be all those fights and stuff, but still, we're good! And I am perfectly fine with just that.

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N:** Just for clearing stuff up, I don't have anything against emo people and all. I respect them—what they do, what they think, how they feel. I dunno… I think that that (as in, how Sumiko saw them) would be how children view them, you know? For anyone who has violent reactions about that, do PM me.

And may I ask a favor? Please pray for the Philippines. The rain stopped here and all, but I really feel bad for those affected. A lot of people died, too. And some of my friends have been affected(e.g. stranded, flooded, etc). Thanks very much. A single prayer means a lot. :)

Regards,  
Annabelle Rae


End file.
